


[Podfic]Pipe Dreams

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [38]
Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray, Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack Harkness shows up unexpectedly in Dorian Gray's private salon, adventure is sure to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Pipe Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pipe Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091167) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> Music is from Dvorak's 9th symphony.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdoriangray%5Dpipedreams2.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdoriangray%5Dpipedreams2.m4b)


End file.
